


Winter Flowers Amongst Rotting Wood

by decodedflowers



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Lesbian, Romance, greta gerwig - Freeform, little women - Freeform, saorise ronan, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decodedflowers/pseuds/decodedflowers
Summary: jo knows she’s missing something, she feels empty, somehow. but when she looks at sybil , her dear friend back at the boarding house, she knows that somehow rotted flowers will turn back to blooming roses, the winter downpour will depart and bring forth sun, and all will be right again
Relationships: Jo March/Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Winter Flowers Amongst Rotting Wood

Chapter 1: Yearn

“JO! JO! COME BACK HERE! JOSEPHINE MARCH!”, the shriek reverberated in Jo’s ears as she tore through the wood, crowded with thin branches and the last remnants of the winter’s snow. She felt her feet pounding against leaves and ice, as she removed her scarf and threw it behind her. Her cheeks felt pink and flushed, even as the icy wind blew towards her face. Jo resolved to ignore the feeling that had come over her as she had laid in the forest with Sybil

Sybil. It always comes back to Sybil, Jo thought almost sickened by the emotion that she felt. She had always resolved to never speak of it, afraid that it would sound rather silly. However, the strength of the unknown emotion she had just felt paralyzed her, and the only escape she could think of was to run away. Jo finally stopped, burnt lungs making her chest raise up and down as she caught her breath. The air felt sweet, even as it was cold and sharp. Moving her head to her hands she forced herself to think of Laurie. Were these the emotions he had felt when he had proposed marriage? Jo shook her head. It was no use to think of.

Moving towards a damp log in the middle of the pathway, Jo cursed at herself. Every time she had the opportunity to be close to Sybil, she ruined it, feigning that her natural childlike rambunctiousness had gotten the best of her again. Jo felt utterly confused for the first time in her life. She always felt in control, even in a world that was so against her. The time Beth got sick; Jo forced herself to heal her. When Father was away in the war, she had cut off her hair. Maybe she had never been in control, but it felt good to convince herself of it. Thinking back on childhood, she felt glimpses of this confusion, although she could never make it come into focus. Jo gave herself a little shake, thinking too much again she thought.

Leaping up, Jo resolved to walk back home, hoping Marmee would be there. Sybil might be there too she knew but tried not to think of the idea. Feeling her boots crunch against the pieces of snow and stick against the wet grass, Jo went on, prepared for what she might see, but not for how she might feel.

_hey guys!! this is the first fanfic i've ever written so suffice to say i'm both nervous and excited to post its. any constructive crticism is welcome, i just want my writing to get better!! comments are much appreciated!! : ) Jo's love interest is named Sybil, which i decided on after binge watching Downton Abbey. However, I picture her kind of looking like Ellen Page :)_


End file.
